jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Artikelprüfung
Review Derzeitige Reviews Erde Ich schlage diesen Artikel zur Prüfung vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv auf der Diskussionsseite zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. Corran (Diskussion) 12:38, 5. Dez. 2013 (UTC) *'Kritik' von Jw-skyguy **'Problem':Es wird iiiiimmer nur „Planet“ gesagt, nicht mal „Welt“ oder sonstwas. 50px|link=Benutzer:Skyguy (Commkanal) 20:20, 10. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ***'Antwort': Weil die Erde ein Planet ist. ;-) Corran (Diskussion) 15:35, 14. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ****'Antwort': Aber „Welt“ wäre auch mal schön. 50px|link=Benutzer:Skyguy (Commkanal) 18:22, 14. Mär. 2014 (UTC) *****'Antwort': Das Wort "Planet“ kommt in dem Artikel gut 30x vor. Mit ein paar kleinen Satzumstellungen könnte man wahrscheinlich ein gutes Dutzend Mal das „Planet“ einsparen. Beispiel: :::::::: Die Erde ist ein ziemlich unbedeutender und kleiner Planet. Die genauen Koordinaten der Erde sind nicht bekannt, allerdings ist sie einer der vielen Planeten der Galaxis. Die Haupteinwohner dieses Planeten sind die Menschen. ::::::::: umformulieren zu :::::::: Die Erde ist ein relativ unbedeutender und kleiner Planet, deren Haupteinwohner die Menschen sind. Ihre genauen Koordinaten sind nicht bekannt, allerdings ist sie einer der vielen Planeten der Galaxis. (Vorstehender, nicht signierter Beitrag stamm von Ralux) :::::::::Ah, die Artikelprüfung hier habe ich ganz aus den Augen verloren. Okay, danke für den Tipp. Ich werde den Artikel diesbezüglich nocheinmal überarbeiten. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 05:54, 6. Mai 2014 (UTC) Nien Nunb Ich schlage diesen Artikel zur Prüfung vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv auf der Diskussionsseite zu diesem Artikel zu äußern. Das Ziel ist die Auszeichnung "HGA", da ich den Artikel nach einer Überarbeitung als "Handwerklich gut" erachten würde. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:59, 20. Feb. 2014 (UTC) *Kritik von Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 17:47, 20. Feb. 2014 (UTC) **Problem: Einzelnachweise wären schön. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 17:47, 20. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ***Antwort: Kritik von Corran (Diskussion) 15:34, 14. Mär. 2014 (UTC) *Problem: Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (Kenner) fehlt. **Antwort: *Problem: Star Wars: The Power of the Force (1995) fehlt. **Antwort: *Problem: The Essential Guide to Characters fehlt. **Antwort: *Problem: The New Essential Guide to Characters **Antwort: *Problem: Star Wars: Power of the Jedi fehlt. **Antwort: *Problem: Vandelhelm: Enemies and Alloys fehlt. **Antwort: *Problem: Nien Nunb, Kessel Administrator fehlt. **Antwort: *Problem: Star Wars Customizable Card Game fehlt. **Antwort: *Problem: Jedi Knights Trading Card Game fehlt. **Antwort: *Problem: Lexikon der Helden, Schurken und Droiden fehlt. **Antwort: *Problem: Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File fehlt. **Antwort: *Problem: Technisches Handbuch – Millennium Falke fehlt. **Antwort: *Problem: Kopf an Kopf – Duell der Teams fehlt. **Antwort: *Problem: fehlt. **Antwort: *Problem: Krieg der Sterne 98 fehlt. **Antwort: *Problem: Krieg der Sterne 99 fehlt. **Antwort: *Problem: Krieg der Sterne 100 fehlt. **Antwort: *Problem: Krieg der Sterne 107 fehlt. **Antwort: *Problem: Planet des Zwielichts fehlt. **Antwort: *Problem: Planet des Zwielichts fehlt. **Antwort: *Problem: Crisis at Crystal Reef fehlt. **Antwort: *Problem: Battlefront: Renegade Squadron fehlt. **Antwort: *Problem: Han Solos Abenteuer und andere spannende Geschichten fehlt. **Antwort: *Problem: Eine erhebliche Menge weiterer Quellen und Informationen können/müssen nachgetragen werden. **Antwort: *Problem: HdK (siehe u.a. obige Quellen) kann erheblich ergänzt werden. **Antwort: *Problem: P&F, evtl. Fahrzeuge und Beziehungen fehlen. **Antwort: *Problem: Einzelnachweise fehlen. **Antwort: Unidentifiziertes Fleischräuber-Baby Ich schlage diesen Artikel zur Prüfung vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv auf der Diskussionsseite zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 18:47, 25. Apr. 2014 (UTC) : Datei:Kleiner Haken.png Habe mir den Artikel durchgelesen, die RS-Fehler sind weitestgehend ausgebügelt. Ein paar Formulierungen sind noch holprig, aber nichts schlimmes. Ralux (Diskussion) 22:21, 5. Mai 2014 (UTC) Callef Ich schlage diesen Artikel zur Prüfung vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv auf der Diskussionsseite zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 18:47, 25. Apr. 2014 (UTC) : Datei:Kleiner Haken.png Durchgesehen. Ein paar Formulierungen könnten noch eine Spur besser sein (z.B. „hat ein TP von 270“). Ansonsten, was mir aufgefallen ist, habe ich schon korrigiert. Ralux (Diskussion) 05:28, 6. Mai 2014 (UTC) Ketu Ich schlage diesen Artikel zur Prüfung vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich konstruktiv auf der Diskussionsseite zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 18:47, 25. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Kritik von Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 17:01, 3. Mai 2014 (UTC) *Problem: In der Einleitung könnten noch die wichtigsten Ereignisse zusammengefasst werden. **Antwort: *Problem: Einzelnachweise wären schön, ist jedoch nicht zwingend. **Antwort: *Problem: 2 Überschriften würden m.E. völlig ausreichen. **Antwort: *Problem: Persönlichkeit oder Eigenschaften wären schön. **Antwort: *Problem: Es fehlen noch ein paar Kommas. **Antwort: *Problem: „Krew“ heißt „Crew“. **Antwort: *Problem: Man könnte von Rajivari noch ein Bild bei den Beziehungen einfügen. **Antwort: